<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Киборг всяко лучше кота! by vinta_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331612">Киборг всяко лучше кота!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinta_123/pseuds/vinta_123'>vinta_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Androids, Drama, M/M, Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinta_123/pseuds/vinta_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сынхёну было грустно мотаться одному в космосе, но места для второго человека на его корабле нет.</p><p>Примечание автора:  представление о жизни в космосе почерпнуто из многочисленной сай-фай литературы.</p><p>___</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Киборг всяко лучше кота!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Хён, жрать будешь? – заспанная голова показалась в дверном проеме рубки.</p><p>Я согласно кивнул и потянулся.<br/>
- Только колбаса закончилась... – Голова тут же исчезла.</p><p>Еще бы не закончилась, если кто-то ее по ночам трущит, хмыкнул я. Опять неделю без мяса благодаря этому пройдохе Джи. Всё, на следующей же планете высаживаю его к чертям, дармоеда!</p><p>___</p><p>Я завернул на Землю случайно, запасы провизии подходили к концу, да и блок питания в D-секторе был уже на износе. Не хватало, чтобы он отвалился прямо в открытом космосе. Тогда привет, кукуй на дрейфе вспомогательного двигателя, пока кто-нибудь не откликнется на SOS-сигнал.</p><p>Земля была ближе всего по курсу.<br/>
Хоть я и не планировал посещать старушку-Землю, экология, сами знаете, там до сих пор не на высоте, пришлось завернуть в космо-порт на орбите и оставить корабль там. Садиться самостоятельно на Землю запрещалось. Черт, недешевое удовольствие - парковка на сутки на Земле!<br/>
Всё необходимое можно приобрести на орбите, но раз уж я здесь, а 30 монет выложены за сутки простоя (на меньший период нельзя), почему б не спуститься и не посмотреть на эту планету?</p><p>Я много слышал о Земле. Редко от тех, кто бывал там лично, больше из новостей по космовизору или от глупых страждущих авантюристов. Этих на Землю тянет, словно она медом намазана. Второй раз я их обычно уже не встречал.</p><p>В скоростном шаттле с орбиты не было иллюминаторов, так что увидел я ее, только когда двери шаттла распахнулись, и толпа хлынула наружу, жадно хватая свежий воздух. И зря. Воздух был тяжелый, влажный, облепил со всех сторон, сдавливая шею, а лоб мгновенно покрылся испариной.<br/>
- Тут всегда так?.. - я не заметил, что произнес фразу вслух, но никто даже не обернулся. Толпа уже быстрым шагом текла в сторону остановки подземки. Все спешили кто куда как можно больше увидеть за отведенные им сутки.</p><p>Я опомнился и поспешил за толпой. Опоздать наверх и выложить еще 30 монет никак не входило в мои планы. А транспорт на Земле старый, медленный. Подземка, вопреки моим ожиданиям, оказалась гораздо лучше душного шаттла. Поезда были новые, с комфортными сиденьями и прохладным кондиционированным воздухом, только вот посмотреть, где именно ты проезжаешь, нельзя.</p><p>Когда основной поток населения отхлынул прочь из перенаселенной, испорченной экспериментами с ядерной энергией планеты, почти все населенные пункты были со временем демонтированы и превращены в парки или ухоженные территории и оставлены флоре и фауне. Экология была подправлена, но так и не приведена в полный порядок, хоть ученые бились над этим несколько столетий, потому постоянного населения на Земле было мало, в основном, одинокие и пожилые, кому не нужно волноваться о здоровье для потомства и кого больше привлекала твердь под ногами, нежели открытый космос.</p><p>Тем не менее, тут еще оставались несколько крупных городов-мегаполисов, густо населенных самым разномастным сбродом, притекающим сюда в поисках легких денег и запретных удовольствий. Говорят, в темных закоулках Земли можно купить что угодно или кого угодно. Я приехал сюда совсем не за этим. Но заглянуть в один из ближайших мегаполисов я все же собирался, ближе к вечеру.</p><p>По правде говоря, я уже давно подумывал об одном дельце, и где как не на Земле осуществить это.</p><p>Дрейфуя между планетами и имея возможность общаться с живыми существами только пару раз в месяц, живется немного тоскливо. Завести помощника я не могу, мне самому едва хватает места на борту моего звездолета класса KJ1-001. Зато целых 4 двигателя, каждый мощностью в 2000 лс.<br/>
Вторая палуба отдана под грузовой отсек, благодаря своей скоростной малышке я живу перевозками небольшого груза туда-сюда по планетам. Спасибо межгалактической почте "отправил и забыл"!</p><p>Меня такая жизнь вполне устраивает, но иногда...В общем, хочется с кем-нибудь перемолвиться словцом. Так что я подумывал завести себе какую-нибудь зверушку. Только не сильно надоедливую чтобы. И идеальным питомцем мне виделась земная кошка. Не прихотлива в еде и общении, не требует выгула и идеальна по размерам для моего корабля. Ее-то я и планировал сегодня приобрести на каком-нибудь из подпольных рынков Земли.<br/>
Вывоз местной флоры и фауны с любой планеты карается штрафом, так что придется немного постараться, чтобы моего нового дружка не засекли при подъеме на орбиту. По дороге вниз нас вообще почти не проверяли, примитивная рамка-металлодетектор, скучающий охранник, не реагирующий на постоянный писк рамки, потому что никто и не думал снимать с себя подбитые железом ботинки или тяжелые медные кольца из правого уха, говорившие, что перед тобой космо-волк, облетевший всю галактику, а таких на пути к Земле было не мало.</p><p>Если такая же проверка меня будет ожидать и по пути наверх, я смогу вывезти мамонта за пазухой, не то, что какого-то котенка размером с ладонь.</p><p>Я провел утро и день в разъездах по достопримечательностям, а вечером направился в один из самых крупных мегаполисов – Нью-Йорк. Никогда не видел такого скопления людей в жизни!<br/>
Я побродил по самым шумным центральным улицам, заглянул в парочку боковых проулков с заманчивыми яркими вывесками, предлагающими любые утехи в Галактике, потолковал с парочкой подозрительных личностей о своем желании, но они только улыбались и разводили руками, мол, прости, чувак, но такого мы тут не держим.</p><p>Я совсем уже было отчаялся, когда услышал какой-то писк из подворотни, и жадное желание разжиться на котенка бесплатно заставило меня почти мгновенно свернуть на этот писк.<br/>
Я читал, что земные коты в огромных количествах обитают в подворотнях, может, не слишком чистые, и питаются дрянью из помоек, но, думаю, я смог бы с этим справиться с помощью вакцины и шампуня. Зачем платить, если можно достать что-то бесплатно? Сильно породистого я и не искал.<br/>
Я прошагал между мусорных баков, смердевших чем-то протухшим, свернул за угол, писк раздался снова, но какой-то приглушенный, словно задушенный. Кто-то смеет обижать кота? МОЕГО кота?!<br/>
Я снова завернул и прыгнул на спину бугая не раздумывая, отдергивая его прочь за волосы. Под ним кто-то слабо копошился.<br/>
Бугай обернулся и оскалил зубы, но сразу было видно, дилетант, грозится, но в драке полный профан. Я вмазал ему точным ударом под дых и отпихнул отрубившееся тело носком ботинка. От бугая тянуло жутким перегаром, и я скривился от отвращения.<br/>
Ну где там мой новый друг?<br/>
Из кучи черных пластиковых мешков на меня уставились два круглых напуганных глаза, они мигнули и хлопнули ресницами.</p><p>Он метнулся ко мне стремительно, как молния, и обвил шею, тяжело втягивая воздух в свои полузадушенные легкие.<br/>
Я ощутил холод скользнувшего металла на своей щеке.</p><p>Бугай пришел в себя и начал отползать в сторону от моего ботинка.<br/>
- Защищаешь выродков?... Козел. - Зло пробурчал он и, прихрамывая, скрылся за мусорным баком.</p><p>Это был не котенок, даже не кот.<br/>
На мне висел пацаненок, подросток, судя по всему. Вцепился так, что сейчас сам меня задушит. Черт,  хватка у него стальная. Или от испуга так?...<br/>
"Выродков?..."<br/>
Я пытался разжать пальцы пацана и стащить его с себя. Некогда мне тут ввязываться в какие-то местные разборки, пора уже в подземку и обратно, а то не успею. Неужели уйду без кота? Эх...<br/>
Разжать хватку оказалось не так-то и просто.</p><p>- Слезь. - Рявкнул я немного грубее, чем стоило бы, и пацан тут же стек с меня на грязный асфальт, шмыгая и вытирая нос рукавом черной кофты.<br/>
Я оглядел его. Он был старше, чем мне показалось на первый взгляд, но такой тощий и оборванный, не удивительно, сразу ему дашь не больше 12. Я подумал, бугай обозвал его выродком из-за мутаций, которые еще периодически проскальзывают в потомстве, рожденном на Земле, но пацан внешне был абсолютно нормален, ни хвоста, ни двух голов, да и в остальном сложен по вполне человеческим меркам, о чем явственно свидетельствовали многочисленные дыры на его одежде. Волосы черные, короткие, всклокоченные, в левом ухе длинная тонкая серьга, похоже, золотая. Может, на нее и польстился бугай? Золото везде в цене.</p><p>Я развернулся и пошел обратно к выходу.<br/>
Не мне учить глупых пацанят не носить украшения в местах, где кишмя кишат охотники за легкими деньгами.<br/>
Он схватил меня за куртку.<br/>
- Отвали. - Не оборачиваясь произнес  я. - я думал, ты кот.<br/>
- Ты хочешь кота? - его голос был хриплым.<br/>
- Да, мне нужен кот. - Зачем я трачу драгоценные минуты на этого мальчишку?<br/>
Я дернулся.</p><p>- Мяу...<br/>
Я не выдержал и обернулся. Звук мява был таким натуральным, что я, было дело, подумал, что сзади и правда будет черный котенок. Но, увы, там был всё тот же пацан, а взгляд у него был решительный и даже немного суровый. Он снова мявкнул и пошевелил носом, морщась.<br/>
Богом клянусь, пацан был удивительно похож на котенка! Я вытаращил на него глаза. Он отпустил мою куртку и провел языком по своей ладони, а потом скользнул ей по лицу, умываясь, как кот, и снова хлопнул ресницами, выкатывая на меня свои глазищи. Сверкнула длинная серьга.<br/>
И тогда я понял, кто это.</p><p>Киборг.<br/>
Я и не знал, что они еще существуют. Еще до того, как я родился, киборги подверглись жесткой критике общественности, все исследования прикрыли, а все прототипы были уничтожены. Впрочем, я все время забываю, что я на Земле.<br/>
- Ты робот?... - выдохнул я.<br/>
Мальчишка кивнул и снова сморщил нос, все еще подражая коту.<br/>
А потом так жалобно заскулил, что мое сердце чуть не ушло в пятки.<br/>
Если он робот, то исполняет мое желание, изображая котенка. Но как же удивительно здорово он это делает!<br/>
Я видел только примитивные модели роботов, железные, да и то в музее, киборгов не видел никогда.<br/>
Я снова взглянул на тонкую нить серьги, которая заканчивалась круглым колечком. Пустым колечком. Значит ничей. Показателем того, является ли робот чьей-то собственностью, была какая-нибудь безделушка на этой серьге.<br/>
Киборги не едят, не пьют, им не требуется много энергии, определенно меньше, чем пришлось бы тратить на котенка.<br/>
Я взглянул на часы, черт, если через 5 минут не буду в подземке, не успею.<br/>
Я сжал зубы, схватил пацана за ладонь и потянул за собой.<br/>
- Пошли.</p><p>Его только что пытались убить (можно ли убить робота?) из-за золотой сережки, которая вовсе и не золотая на самом деле, сплав металлов, только выглядит дорого, к тому же, она намертво впаяна в ухо, пришлось бы выдрать вместе с ним. Так что, забирая его из этого места, я делаю ему одолжение. Плюс, он не будет требовать пищи, не будет драть обивку моего пилотского кресла, и за ним не нужно будет отправлять в переработку какашки.</p><p>Я довольно хмыкнул, сбегая через 2 ступеньки в подземку. Киборг всяко лучше кота! Выгодная сделка! А если еще и посуду будет мыть за мной, всё, считай, я счастливейший человек во всей Галактике!<br/>
Мальчишка плелся следом, подмяукивая на ходу, пока я не цыкнул ему заткнуться. Но это не мешало ему тереться о мой бок всю дорогу, и прижиматься теснее, чем следовало, не так уж и людно было в поезде.</p><p>Металлодетектор, конечно же, на него сработал. Но охранник даже не повел в нашу сторону головой. Хоть пол мира выноси, честное слово! Что за планета?.. На периферии шманают куда серьезней!<br/>
Шаттл был полон уставших за сутки путников, пресыщенных по уши прелестями и земными тайными удовольствиями, только пара ленивых взглядов скользнула по прорехам в одежде моего спутника. И все же я стянул с себя куртку и накинул на плечи пацана. Он тут же довольно в нее завернулся, снова подергал носом и попытался влезть мне на колени, но я осадил его и хлопнул по сидению рядом. Сиди тут!</p><p>Пришлось буквально втолкнуть пацана в кабину и пристегнуть к гостевому креслу в углу. Оторвался я от причала чуть ли не в последнюю секунду и облегченно вздохнул, 30 монет остались в моем кармане!<br/>
В углу завозились.<br/>
Я так радовался своему счастью, 30 монет как-никак мой чистый полугодовой заработок, и это при постоянной работе, а не от случая к случаю, что даже забыл о пацаненке.<br/>
Черные глаза не моргая уставились на меня.<br/>
Я охнул, а потом вспомнил, что робот все еще изображает кота, а коты странные животные...</p><p>На экране замигала красная лампочка! Засмотрелся, болван, забыл, что вообще-то выхожу на трассу, чуть не впечатался в бок грузового трейлера! Тот недовольно мигнул мне красным фонарем в след.<br/>
Больше не отводя взгляда от подсвеченной огнями дороги, я буркнул:<br/>
- Будь пока пацаном.</p><p>В углу облегченно вздохнули, по-человечески так, а через две минуты я услышал посапывание.<br/>
Пацан повис на ремне кресла и задрых. Это точно киборг? Они что, тоже спят?</p><p>Он проспал часов 6. После того, как я вывел корабль на курс и включил автопилот, я отстегнул его и перенес на свою койку. Весил он немного, не больше килограмм 50. Но внутри же железо, сплав алюминия? Я немного рассмотрел его, уложив. Удивительно тонкая работа, не отличить от живого. Грудь мерно приподнимается, симулируя дыхание, кожа теплая на ощупь, как человеческая. Я даже накинул на него плед, хотя вряд ли он ему нужен, он же не чувствует холода.</p><p>Пришлось вернуться в рубку и свернуться на пилотском кресле, водрузив ноги на пульт управления.<br/>
В отличие от робота, я хотел спать по-настоящему. Захрапел как милый через пару минут. Мысль, что че-то неудобно, оборвалась на середине.</p><p>Разбудил меня запах яичницы.<br/>
Да не просто яичницы, а с примесью бекона!<br/>
Я оттер с подбородка слюну и устремился на кухню.<br/>
Пацан как раз дожевывал последний кусок на своей тарелке. Увидев меня, он и ухом не повел, а просто мотнул на сковородку подбородком.</p><p>- Ты что, и жрешь?!</p><p>Он посмотрел на меня как на идиота, проглотил еду и произнес:<br/>
- Конечно... А если у тебя найдется выпивка, то и пью.<br/>
- Погоди, робот, так не пойдет...<br/>
- Робот?... Ааа, серьга.  - Он ловко отстегнул серьгу, снял, повертел ей перед моим носом, а потом водрузил обратно. - Хорошая уловка, да? На простаков вроде тебя всегда работает. - Он хрюкнул от смеха.<br/>
- Щенок!<br/>
- Как, уже щенка захотел? А ныл, что кота хочешь... Ну ладно, аф! - Пацан нагло поглядел мне прямо в глаза.<br/>
- Я думал, ты киборг. У меня тут места на двоих нет! И провизии...<br/>
- Обратно не повезешь. Да и 30 монет, поди, тратить не захочешь, вон как тащил меня обратно. Разве что в космос выкинуть... Но ты не выкинешь. Как тебя зовут?</p><p>Я сжал губы и занялся едой. Не повезу обратно. И да, 30 монет - деньги. Тратить на какого-то пацана точно не буду! Но и в космос не выкину.<br/>
- Выкину тебя на первой же стоянке. - Я хмуро свел брови и уселся напротив него, принимаясь за завтрак.</p><p>Он согласно мотнул головой.<br/>
- Посуду помой, и за мной помоешь. Будешь готовить. И убирать. И... - я запнулся, не зная, что еще бы на него свалить такого, а он всё согласно кивал.<br/>
- ...и трахаться с тобой - закончил он.</p><p>Я аж поперхнулся куском бекона! Чегооо?!<br/>
Почему-то только сейчас мне стало понятно, что бугаю вовсе не сережка была нужна тогда, и дыры в одежде это объясняло.<br/>
Он встал и заботливо хлопнул меня по спине. Кусок проскочил. А потом, как ни в чем не бывало, отвернулся к раковине и начал ополаскивать тарелки.<br/>
- Экономней там... воду. - Буркнул я, склоняясь к тарелке и пряча пылающие щеки.<br/>
- Угу – Коротко отозвался он, не оборачиваясь.</p><p>Доев, я поднялся и ушел к себе в рубку, делая вид, что занят маршрутом и настройкой автопилота. На кухне какое-то время была слышна возня, потом всё стихло. Я прислушивался так, что стали болеть уши.<br/>
Через час я не выдержал и спустился посмотреть. Кухня сияла чистотой. Пацан снова мирно храпел в углу на небольшом диванчике, свернувшись калачиком. Понял, видимо, что свою койку я ему уступать не собираюсь. Явственно проступали темные круги под глазами, и ребра выпирали.<br/>
И как я только мог принять его за киборга?..  Дурак.</p><p>Я оставил его в покое, и ушел к себе.<br/>
Ладно, пледом я все-таки его накрыл. Замерзнет ведь... А у меня еще где-то одеяло было.<br/>
___</p><p>- А он что?!<br/>
- А он такой и говорит: "Что за порции в этой забегаловке, ем и не наемся!". Так и не допер, что я все время у него таскал куски мяса прямо из тарелки!</p><p> Я заржал. Ой, ну и юморной этот пацан. Уже три часа мне травил байки про свою жизнь на Земле. Живот уже болел от смеха.<br/>
- Зачем тебе кот был? - спросил он внезапно, когда я перестал ржать.<br/>
- Ну... Скучно тут одному. Месяц летишь, и даже не с кем словом перемолвиться. - Признался я.<br/>
- Ааа... А мне бы понравилось так... месяц молчать.<br/>
- Ой, нет! - Отмахнулся я. - Иногда так охота поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь.<br/>
- И ты б с котом разговаривал? Он же даже не ответит тебе!<br/>
- Всяко лучше, чем вон с ним... - Я киваю на пластмассового медвежонка на полке.<br/>
- Этот тоже не отвечает? - Глаза пацана хитро блестят.<br/>
- Неа... Ну, только когда я пью.<br/>
- Хаха, он бы, наверное, к коту ревновал, твой медведь.<br/>
- Ничо, ужились бы.<br/>
- А ко мне будет ревновать, как думаешь?</p><p>Я поставил пустой стакан и поднялся.<br/>
- Ладно, пойду спать.</p><p>Мы итак с ним недельный запас вина выдули уже, пора остановиться.<br/>
Пацан тихо скользнул за мной в каюту.<br/>
- Куда?..<br/>
- Ну так... - он кивнул на мою койку.<br/>
- Твое место на кухне. Сюда не лазь.<br/>
Он молча вышел из каюты, и я захлопнул за ним дверь.</p><p>___</p><p>До ближайшей более-менее нормальной планеты лететь недели две, а то и три. Не хотелось выкидывать его абы где, да и мне найти работу на более населенных планетах проще. А мне нужно срочно восстановить потерю 30-и монет.  Хорошо, что всем нужным я успел закупиться на орбите, и запасы провизии пополнил. Так что хоть за это я не беспокоился. Но вот если какая серьезная поломка, денег на детали не было. За это я немного переживал.</p><p>Мальчишка неплохо справлялся с обязанностями кока, готовил относительно неплохо, не пересаливал, не пережаривал, таскал мне в рубку периодически горячие бутерброды и подавал нужные отвертки, когда я полез в машинное отделение восстанавливать зашаливший блок D-сектора, который, как я и думал, успешно полетел в открытом космосе.</p><p>Он устроил себе целое гнездо на кухне в углу. Его рваное тряпье я сразу выкинул, дал кое-что из своего. Он долго копошился с иголкой и нитками и сумел подогнать мою одежду так, чтобы она не болталась на нем совсем уж мешком. Мою куртку он так и не вернул. А куртка была хорошая, дубленая кожа мехом внутрь. В такой никакой мороз не страшен. Ушлый пацан. Теперь он спал, заворачиваясь в нее, как в кокон.</p><p>Хотя я все еще иногда вздрагивал, когда он возникал вдруг на пороге рубки, не привыкши, что в космосе со мной есть еще кто-то, в целом уживались мы неплохо. К тому же, он любил развлекать меня своими байками, половина из которых была явно выдумкой, но сочинять и привирать он умел мастерски.</p><p>В душу мы друг другу не лезли.</p><p>Мы летели по довольно оживленной трассе, так что нападений можно было не опасаться, я перекидывался с пролетающими мимо парой слов, узнавал новости. Мальчишка всегда молчал, немного бледнея при каждом появлении патрульного корабля и вслушиваясь в мои беседы. Иногда он листал каналы космовизора, без звука. Думал, что я сплю и не знаю об этом. Но я знал. Я же отслеживаю расход энергии.</p><p>Он что-то скрывал, или от кого-то скрывался. Боялся, что тот бугай будет искать его?</p><p>Полиция там или не полиция, мне не было дела.<br/>
Я сам притащил его на свой корабль.<br/>
Но я был на хорошем счету и не боялся внеплановой проверки.<br/>
А даже  если. Мне было куда припрятать пацана.<br/>
Скажем так, груз, который мне приходилось перевозить, не всегда был легальным.<br/>
Сами понимаете, контрабанда дороже. А когда несколько месяцев на простое, выбирать не приходится.</p><p>При первой же возможности высажу его вон. И его проблемы снова станут его проблемами, на себя я чужие заботы взваливать не собирался.</p><p>Однажды, когда малец спал в своем гнезде (первое время он почти всё время спал), мимо пролетал большой грузовой трейлер, и его бортовой, оказавшийся словоохотливым товарищем, рассказал мне байку, что на Земле переполох - сперли какую-то очень важную информацию. В новостях, мол, об этом не говорят, власти опасаются поднимать шум. Но вылет с земли временно закрыт. Вот и они еле успели последними отшвартоваться и свалить оттуда. И то, прошманали весь корабль, груз весь вскрыли. Как объясняться с заказчиками теперь? Итак за опоздание штраф. Теперь идут на усиленном режиме. Я сочувственно поцокал. Про себя порадовался, что не попал в такой момент застоя, да и забыл.</p><p>За несколько дней пацан изменился почти до неузнаваемости, отмылся от грязи, отожрался на трехразовом питании, к тому же, я знал, что он иногда таскает со склада колбасу, но ел он ее с таким нескрываемым аппетитом, что я не цыкал, только посмеивался, заходя неожиданно на кухню, а он пытался запихнуть в рот сразу пол палки, застуканный на месте преступления. Темные круги под глазами исчезли, теперь он тянул на твердые 17. Может, сбежал из армии? Вот и прячется от полиции. Еще бы, за дезертирство всыпят, мало не покажется, если поймают. Я знал не понаслышке.</p><p>Свои ребра заживали долго. До сих пор иногда ноют.</p><p>Так что ни сдавать пацана я не собирался, ни позволять, чтобы его сразу же схватили. Сбежал и ладно. Он все-таки не я, проживет и без армии. А ничего хорошего там за три года со мной не случилось.</p><p>___</p><p>- Садимся завтра. Собери свои пожитки.<br/>
Хотя какие там у пацана пожитки? Моя куртка да моя колбаса?</p><p>Я специально выбрал планетку на периферии, чтобы не сильно придирались при посадке, но и чтобы пацан смог пристроиться и затеряться там при необходимости.<br/>
Да и себе нужно было уже работу подыскать. Надо восстановить пошатнувшийся после Земли баланс средств, да и «котик» основательно почистил мои запасы провизии.<br/>
Джи кивнул и молча продолжил что-то выжаривать на сковородке.</p><p>Ну, раз пацану всё равно, мне тем более всё равно. Почему мне не должно быть всё равно? Он примазался ко мне нечестным путем, похоже, искал как раз такого дурачка, как я. И нашел.</p><p>Я плюхнулся в пилотское кресло и принялся изучать маршрут посадки. Нет мне дела, что этот пацан будет делать дальше, от армии он косит или от кого там еще!</p><p>Но когда мы сели в отдалении небольшого городка, я все же перед тем, как открыть шлюз, поинтересовался, есть ли у пацана деньги.</p><p>- Есть. Спасибо... Сынхён. – Пацан широко мне улыбнулся, махнул рукой и выпрыгнул за борт, скрывшись в сумерках.<br/>
- А курт... А ладно. – Махнул я рукой и последовал за парнем, захлопывая шлюз. Пацана уже и след простыл. Отправлюсь-ка тоже в городок промочить горло, а то этот ушлый выдул мои запасы спиртного еще на первой неделе пути. Заодно и про работу спрошу, вдруг что подвернется.</p><p>___</p><p>Он подсел ко мне после третьей стопки, средних лет мужичок, в форме, но без нашивок, любопытно.<br/>
- С Земли?<br/>
Я отрицательно мотнул головой.<br/>
- А мне сдаётся с Земли. Встал и тихо вышел за мной. Без резких движений. – Он ткнул мне в бок выпирающим из кармана оружием.<br/>
Мда, творилось что-то странное.<br/>
Я мотнул на стакан.<br/>
- Сперва допью, уплочено как-никак.<br/>
Он коротко кивнул.</p><p>Пока я растягивал виски на донышке на три глотка, успел оглядеть бар, еще три таких же без нашивок шныряли мимо пьянчуг, всматриваясь в лица. Что они ищут? Или кого? На простых полицейских, отлавливающих беглых дезертиров, они никак не тянули. Вряд ли у империи такой недобор, чтобы искать подмогу по питейным заведениям периферии. Уж точно не тот тип заведений.</p><p>Я поднялся и, нарочито пьяно пошатываясь, направился к выходу, дуло бластера мне в этом помогало, тыкая в спину.</p><p>Распахнув пинком хлипкую дверцу бара, я огляделся и сразу увидел в отдалении большой грузовой корабль, куда уже отводили нескольких таких же попавших под проверку бедолаг, но в мои планы сегодня вечером не входили никакие проверки. Только пара стаканчиков виски, сигара и может быть, немного порнухи в своей каюте. Но никак не какие-то проверки. Так что, мотнувшись, как будто хватаясь по пьяни за стенку, я проехал мужичку по ребрам и поддал под челюсть, выводя его из строя.</p><p>Один из его товарищей у корабля оглянулся.<br/>
- Всё нармль, комндир! Држок перебрал... – Помахал я ему и указал на тело у ног. Тело я быстро эвакуировал за угол, бросив за мешками с мусором, очухается через пару часов. А мне бы пока успеть сделать ноги с этой планетки. Черт, колбасы так и не купил! Вот что жрать? Спасибо, пацан!..</p><p>Я быстрым шагом направился к порту, где оставил свою малышку. Уже заворачивая к ряду, где она стояла, я увидел мечущиеся между кораблями фонари и крик.<br/>
Черт!<br/>
Я прибавил шаг и последние несколько метров пробежал, еще ведь успеть взлететь.</p><p>С тенью от корабля что-то было неправильно, не помню я вот эту бесформенную груду рядом.<br/>
Я осторожно приблизился, приготовившись атаковать.</p><p>- Сынхен... помоги. – Пискнула груда.<br/>
- Пацан, ты?<br/>
Он прижимал к себе левую руку, заворачивая ее в пропитанную жидкостью тряпку, под ним уже натекла темная лужа.<br/>
Я чертыхнулся, но открыл шлюз и помог пацану подняться на ноги и взойти на борт.<br/>
Ну вот только раненых щенков на корабле мне не хватало!</p><p>Фонари уже метались в опасной близости от нас, и потому я швырнул в пацана полотенце и начал быстро готовить корабль к экстренному взлету. Благо, опыт был. Когда возишь контрабанду, и не такое приходилось вытворять.<br/>
- Кровью мне тут всё не заляпай!<br/>
- Это не кровь...<br/>
- Что? – Я не выдержал и оглянулся. Полотенце на руке пацана явственно пропиталось темно-бурой жидкостью.<br/>
- Как же не кровь?..<br/>
- Машинное масло. – Отмахнулся он, уже не такой слабый и бледный, как у входа в корабль. – Потом объясню. Давай взлетай, че вылупился?</p><p>Я только задохнулся от такой наглости, но вернулся к пульту управления. Опять он меня использует! Пацан этот обнаглел в конец!</p><p>Я сосредоточился на взлете, и отвернулся от приборов, только когда мы покинули пределы планеты и вышли в космос, дальше вполне справится и автопилот.<br/>
- Ну?! Ты что ли робот?</p><p>___</p><p>- Все погибли... Остался только я, да и то, потому что мой дед – один из тех ученых, которые занимались в свое время разработками киборгов. Ну... Пока еще не прикрыли эту лавочку. Он смог заменить несколько органов на искусственные. В том числе, руку. Первые полгода я только и делал, что валялся на операционном столе в его кабинете, пока он вживлял, сращивал и имплантировал. Да и потом он постоянно проверял, и латал… Пока не умер. Естественно, всё это было проделано незаконно, знаешь же, что потом это всё запретили.</p><p>Пацан вздохнул и продемонстрировал мне торчащие из разорванной одежды проводки и лохмотья силиконовой розоватой кожи.<br/>
- Масло, чтобы не скрипеть. Мне не больно. – Он снова замотал руку в полотенце.<br/>
- Как же. – Хмыкнул я. – Помимо руки, у него было несколько царапин на лице, свезена кожа на скуле и под глазом наливался фингал.<br/>
– Зубы-то хоть все? - Я поднялся и достал из аптечки перекись и, плеснув на сложенный в несколько раз кусок бумажного полотенца, стал оттирать с его лица настоящую кровь.</p><p>Он фыркнул.<br/>
- Они не успели сильно избить, требовали документы. Я сорвался, один ударил, а потом достал оружие, ну я и струхнул, ударил его по руке, и он... Короче вот. – Он кивнул на руку. – А они сразу поняли, что я тот, кто им нужен.<br/>
- А зачем ты им нужен?</p><p>Малец кинул на меня злобный взгляд и сжал зубы.</p><p>- Говори! Ты у меня на корабле, мне проблемы не надо, могу и за борт. Тебя вообще тут быть не должно.  – Рявкнул я. Вся эта история с киборгами, авариями и проводками в руках начала меня немного нервировать.<br/>
7 лет я жил себе тихо-мирно, но вот черт дернул завести себе «котенка»...</p><p>Он насупился.<br/>
- В моем теле 30 процентов органической плазмы, в органах-заменителях деда, изобретенных им самим. При этом, они полностью функциональны и даже чувствительны кое-где. Никто не выживал с таким процентом из людей. Дед, как я тебе сказал, полгода меня перепрошивал. Я нужен им, чтобы узнать, что дед со мной делал. Сам я им не расскажу, я же под наркозом был. Да и что я, понимал что ли что-то? Так что они просто вскроют меня, как консервную банку, Хён! И обратно собирать не станут. Да и не смогут, без деда.<br/>
- Мда, пацан...</p><p>Я отхлебнул чаю. Спиртного же на борту не было. Да и не время пить. За мной тут гоняются какие-то неизвестные в сером, а оказывается, это они уже за мной гоняются, хотя сегодня утром всё еще было вполне не плохо!</p><p>- Попал ты... – Резюмировал я.</p><p>Но попал не только пацан, попал еще и я вместе с ним, а ведь сам его на борт притащил!<br/>
- Хён, тебе не надо в это влезать. Спасибо, что сделал за меня то, что увез с Земли, там мне давно осточертело,  но я и не думал, что они будут искать и на других планетах.<br/>
- Пацан, ты об этом не думай. Лучше подумай, сможешь свою руку в божеский вид сам привести или нет.<br/>
Он пожал плечами. Я тоже пожал, а потом отправился в рубку настроить курс куда-нибудь на менее оживленный маршрут.<br/>
Космос большой, планеттам много, авось, удастся куда мальца сплавить! Он же не виноват.</p><p>Будет жаль, если такую наглую мордочку попортят.</p><p>___</p><p>Вот с тех пор дрейфуем между планет.<br/>
Вскоре после того случая ввели контроль и регистрацию при посадке, пришлось пару раз сменить номера. Работа у меня была, и с голоду мы не умирали, но о том, чтобы оставить где-то на этих планетах Джи не было и речи. Руку он кое-как залатал, но пальцы слушались плохо, иногда непроизвольно дергаясь или сжимаясь, он бы сразу выдал себя этим. Так что решено было выбраться куда-то подальше, заодно, он, может, и руку бы привел в порядок. Копался в проводках всё свободное время.</p><p>А пока он продолжал мне готовить, убирать на корабле, мыть посуду и пару раз пытался юркнуть за мной в мою каюту, но всякий раз оттуда вылетал пинком под зад.</p><p>Я привык к его еде, готовил он специфически, но вкусно, и даже умудрялся выготовить что-то съедобное тогда, когда продукты уже начинали подходить к концу. О неделях на синтетической каше я теперь вспоминал как о страшном сне.</p><p>Я разрешил ему устроить свой уголок на нижней палубе, не привык, что кто-то постоянно мельтешит перед глазами, а развернуться между кухней и рубкой не особенно есть где, так что когда он часами сидел там и занимался своими делами, я даже чувствовал какое-то облегчение.<br/>
Я не хотел слишком привыкать к этому пацану.</p><p>Да, печальная история, да, 30 процентов какой-то там плазмы в организме, но мне-то что? Я хотел его сбагрить.<br/>
Не то, чтобы он сильно надоедал или мешал. Просто не привык я быть так долго с кем-то. И уж тем более, усложнять наши отношения я не хотел.</p><p>Я уже не вздрагивал при его появлении в рубке, не жаловался на исчезновение колбасы.<br/>
Но так не будет всегда.</p><p>Не привыкай к людям, Сынхён, они слишком быстро и легко умирают вокруг. Вот чему научила меня за 3 года армия. И я выучил этот урок.</p><p>___</p><p>- Она была такой милой... – Вещал пьяно Джи. – Такие щечки, как персик.<br/>
- И что? – Я ухмыльнулся.<br/>
- Ну и всё.<br/>
- И всё? Как так и всё?<br/>
- Она даже не обернулась, когда я свистнул ей вслед.<br/>
- Ну ты дурак! – Загоготал я. – Кто ж девушек на свист клеит?<br/>
- А я и не клеил... Просто. – Он фыркнул и вскинул на меня озлобленное раскрасневшееся лицо.</p><p>Всё началось с того, что Джи пришел ко мне в рубку и самодовольно пропел, что у него, видите ли, сегодня день рождения, и по такому поводу он даже сумел приготовить праздничный ужин.</p><p>Сколько ему лет, пацан не сказал. А я и не спрашивал. Ужин и правда выглядел весьма аппетитно, так что, само собой, я достал под это дело бутылку вина, потом вторую, потом начались пьяные откровения, и вот мы уже утираем друг другу сопли и распиваем третью. Честное слово, пить с этим пацаном мне категорически нельзя!</p><p>- А ты, Хён? Влюблялся?<br/>
Я пробубнил в ответ что-то невнятное. Не хотел я про это сейчас.<br/>
- Что? Не понял я. – Пацан обнял меня за шею и придвинулся ближе, склоняясь к моему лицу и нагло икнув.<br/>
- Ну... влюблялся. Раз.<br/>
- И что?<br/>
- Ничего...<br/>
- Ну так не честно! Я тебе рассказал, и ты давай. Какая она была? Красотка, да?<br/>
- Отстань. – Я сделал попытку встать, но он придавил меня к стулу, не иначе использовал свои киборгские штучки-дрючки.<br/>
- Ну хёёёёён...<br/>
- Этот человек умер... на войне. Давно. И я не хочу про это.<br/>
- Эээ... Несчастливые мы с тобой! Давай выпьем,  Хён, за нашу несчастную любовь! – Он всхлипнул и протянул мне бокал, мы выпили, а еще через минуту мы уже страстно целовались. Клянусь, я не знаю, кто начал первым, я был уже хорошо датый к тому моменту, и все эти воспоминания некстати. Я даже не уверен, что первым его поцеловал не я.</p><p>Джи был совсем не похож на Саймона. Разве что такой же мальчишеской непосредственностью.<br/>
Я ужасно не хотел допускать этого, я старался!</p><p>Он не стал сопротивляться, обмяк в моих руках и послушно склонил голову на бок.<br/>
Ему было достаточно просто оттолкнуть меня, и я бы опомнился, отстраниться, отодвинуться, сжать мои яйца своими железными пальцами!<br/>
Но он ничего этого не сделал. Послушно позволил моему языку исследовать свои губы и рот, послушно позволил приподнять себя со стула и отнести в каюту, послушно позволил уложить себя на мою смятую постель и... нет, на момент, когда я начал стягивать с него одежду, он уже не был так послушен, он хватал меня за руки и тело, пару раз больно сжимая пальцами левой, но я понимал, что не от сопротивления, просто это его пальцы непроизвольно сжимались сами.</p><p>Чертов мальчишка! Мало того, что он заставил меня вспомнить то, что я тщательно старался похоронить в себе вот уже столько лет. Я даже пить почти перестал! Так он еще и подгонял меня стонами и вздохами, пока я тянул с него майку, а потом и штаны.<br/>
В конце концов, мне пришлось оторвать от себя его левую руку и положить на край койки, металл тут же заскрипел. Этот оболдуй от страсти мог мне и руку переломить.</p><p>Раздев его догола, я принялся рассматривать его тело. На ощупь и на вид его настоящая кожа и силиконовое покрытие совершенно не отличались. Я повел пальцами по тонким линиям шрамов. Вниз от левого плеча, по груди, помассировать маленький розовый сосок, по ребрам, плоскому животу (пацан в тебе же столько колбасы, почему ты такой тощий?), по остро выделяющейся тазобедренной кости, по бедру.</p><p>Самым интересным было внезапно обнаружить на его теле обилие татуировок. Даже на локте поврежденной левой руки шла какая-то надпись, сейчас уже нельзя было разобрать, удар пришелся как раз в ее часть. Я прошел пальцами по каждой из них. Погладил.<br/>
Он податливо подставлялся под мои пальцы.</p><p>Наконец я добрался до его члена. Уже успел затвердеть? Да он шустрый!</p><p>- Так давно не было секса! – Застонал Джи и выгнулся пахом навстречу моим пальцам.<br/>
- Не только у тебя. – Хмыкнул я.</p><p>Я сжал потными пальцами ствол и повел кожицу вниз, обнажая ярко-розовую головку. Малец тут же отозвался хриплым стоном. Похоже, тут он 100-процентно натурален.</p><p>Я так давно этого не делал. Да какое там, тогда, в ночь перед битвой, когда Саймон затащил меня в какую-то темную подсобку за казармой, я даже не уверен, что это был секс, скорее, ему было так страшно, что он нуждался в физическом ощущении чьей-то силы, которая его спасет.<br/>
Но она не спасла.</p><p>Я очень смутно запомнил, что там происходило, а потом никогда особенно и не старался вспоминать.</p><p>А теперь передо мной лежал голый не знаю сколько летний пацан, и  вся та сцена влилась в мою голову бурным потоком воспоминаний, жадных вздохов, шепота, стонов и мольбы тела подо мной.</p><p>Да что же это я творю, черт побери?! Что? Я? Творю?</p><p>Джи приоткрыл глаза и удивленно посмотрел на меня влажными глазами, чего я там застыл с его членом в руках?<br/>
Он неправильно понял мой страх.<br/>
- Всё нормально... Я делал это раньше, пальцами. Не волнуйся. – Он улыбнулся и погладил меня по бедру, подбадривая,  а потом от нетерпения толкнулся мне навстречу, и я почувствовал, как скользит его член в моих пальцах.</p><p>Я щелкнул выключателем, а дальше мне уже было легче, в темноте.</p><p>Устроившись возле его бедер и широко разведя колени, я продолжил пальцами гладить его член, ощущая, как мой собственный отзывается на стоны и всхлипы мальчишки. Тот  наслаждался лаской совсем не стесняясь скрывать это. Это было так приятно и не похоже на сдержанность Саймона.<br/>
Джи был тоньше и меньше, и я боялся сжимать его сильнее, опасаясь навредить ему.<br/>
Наконец, он выгнулся и, гортанно застонав, кончил себе на грудь. К этому моменту у меня уже стоял как каменный.<br/>
Мальчишка плюхнулся обратно на простыни, и я начал стягивать с себя рубаху, потом майку, ощущая, как пропотели подмышки. Я опустил пальцы вниз и начал расстегивать ширинку. Он метнулся в темноте, ударив меня макушкой по челюсти, хихикнул, отстранил мои пальцы и дальше продолжил сам. Чежие пальцы смело нырнули под резинку моего белья.<br/>
- О, черт, Сынхён... – выдохнул он, обхватывая мой член и делая пробный рывок.</p><p>Я привстал на колени, стягивая с себя штаны и трусы, немного неуклюже переминаясь с коленки на коленку, пока окончательно выбирался из одежды.<br/>
Всё это время он ласкал меня пальцами одной руки. Вторая безвольно висела вдоль тела.<br/>
Он не пытался ее подключить, и я был этому рад.<br/>
Я снова сел на койку, уже голый,  и позволил ему продолжить. Сперва, он водил кольцом пальцев, но ему явно не хватало второй руки, и он понимал, что так ему будет сложно заставить меня кончить. Тогда он склонился, я понял это по волосам, которыми он скользнул мне по груди, и начал лизать головку языком, помогая себе рукой.<br/>
Я схватился пальцами за его плечи, не стараясь подгонять, ну, может, немного надавливая, потом зарылся в его волосы, чувствуя движение его головы и... такие мягкие губы, такой горячий влажный рот!<br/>
Похоже, делал он это впервые, неумело, но уверенно и с такой прытью, что очень скоро я почувствовал, что уже готов.<br/>
- Стой... сейчас...</p><p>Кончил я ему куда-то на грудь, в темноте я даже не понял, куда именно. И, не давая себе отдышаться, приподнял его за подмышки, прижимая к себе и снова жадно целуя, он довольно ответил, обнимая меня руками за спину. Одной крепко вжимая пальцы в кожу, второй неуверенно, с безвольно свисающей кистью.</p><p>Я не знал, какая из его ладоней отражает то, что он чувствовал сейчас.</p><p>Он сразу заснул в моих объятиях, удовлетворенный и спокойный.<br/>
А я, дурак, так боялся сомкнуть глаза! Но постепенно усталость взяла свое.</p><p>___</p><p>После той ночи у парня появилась привычка периодически бродить по кораблю голышом. Первый раз я ужасно разозлился и готов был уже наброситься на него с выговором, но он запросто подпорхнул ко мне, чмокнул в губы, прошелся пальцами по моей ширинке, и... В общем, пришел я в себя, уже подминая его под себя на кухонном диванчике.</p><p>Он так наслаждался процессом, так горячо стонал и извивался, что я не мог не хотеть повторения. И пацан пользовался этим.</p><p>Мы переводили корабль на автопилот и занимались сексом снова и снова, меняя позиции и место действия.</p><p>Однажды его возбудил вид мазута на моем лице, когда я мазнул себя грязным пальцем в машинном отделении, пока мы чинили какую-то неполадку в моторе, и мне пришлось всё делать без помощи рук, потому что я не хотел его испачкать.<br/>
В другой раз, я сам внезапно воспылал страстью, когда увидел, как он плещет в раковине водой, моя посуду, и пена стекает по его пальцам. Он обрызгал меня за это водой. Но уже после того, как забрызгал раковину спермой.</p><p>Я понял, что Джи никуда уже не исчезнет из этого корабля. Он тоже не выражал такого желания.<br/>
Всё еще опасаясь преследования, я не позволял ему выходить, когда садился на какой-нибудь планете, чтобы пополнить запасы провизии и найти работу. Покупал детали для ремонта руки, какие он заказывал, даже притащил ему как-то конфет, он засмеялся и спрятал коробочку в своих вещах. Со мной он не поделился.</p><p>Не знаю, как он,  а я привык к нему.<br/>
Сначала ужасно страдал, считал, что предаю свою любовь.</p><p>Но они были такими разными, и, может, это меня спасало.</p><p>Однажды в полудреме я случайно назвал его Саймоном. Джи холодно отстранился, оттолкнул меня, поднявшись с моей груди, где он обычно спал, на койке мало места для двоих, и голый ушел к себе в свой угол.</p><p>Я не видел его с неделю. Как это вообще возможно на таком маленьком кораблике в открытом космосе?</p><p>Нужно было садиться, и я испугался, что Джи убежит, пока я буду сдавать груз и принимать плату.<br/>
Я обыскал весь корабль и нашел его в кладовой в одном из нижних пустых контейнеров, где он невозмутимо поглощал палку колбасы.</p><p>- Извини. Это вышло случайно и больше не повторится.<br/>
- Кто этот Саймон? – Джи злобно откусил кусок колбасы и начал жевать.<br/>
- Я как-нибудь тебе обязательно расскажу. Не сейчас, ладно?<br/>
- Ладно.<br/>
- Ты же не убежишь? – Осторожно поинтересовался я.<br/>
- С чего бы? – Он удивился. – В холодильнике еще три палки колбасы.</p><p>Я улыбнулся, потрепал его по волосам и ушел заниматься работой.</p><p>Мне очень нравилось, как скользила по разгоряченной коже холодная серьга, когда Джи укладывался у меня на груди. Он никогда ее не снимал. Даже тогда, когда я случайно придавил ее телом и чуть не порвал ему мочку уха. Упрямый малец.</p><p>Прошло, может, года пол. Мы забрались довольно далеко от центра. Тут не требовали документы при каждой посадке, планеты попадались всё менее оживленные, а работы только прибавилось.<br/>
Сообщение между планетами тут было из рук вон плохое, так что всегда находились желающие передать пару ящиков туда-сюда, дела у нас шли не плохо.</p><p>Джи по-прежнему хозяйничал на борту корабля, обустраивал всё на свой лад, я уже не мог ему возражать, все время пропадал по развозам и сборам груза. Он почти залатал свою руку, хотя новый силикон я так и не сумел ему достать. Сразу бы возникли вопросы. Выглядела рука без одежды не ахти, кое-где из-под оплавленной кожи  торчали перевязанные и спаянные проводки. Но пальцы работали исправнее.<br/>
Во время секса он никогда не трогал меня пальцами этой руки. Боялся случайно ранить? Или может, он ничего не чувствовал? Я не знал, и не спрашивал.</p><p>___</p><p>Они догнали нас внезапно.</p><p>Я как раз задирал на нем полупрозрачную маечку, которую приобрел в одном из двусмысленных магазинчиков на последней планете, где мы были.</p><p>Мы шли налегке, просто дрейфовали между планет без особого курса, запасов у нас было завались, и Джи соблазнил меня на небольшие каникулы.</p><p>Из рубки раздался писк сигнальной лампочки. Пришлось оторвать губы от красной бусинки соска, и, натягивая на ходу штаны, отправиться туда. Ну что там еще?</p><p>Корабль, мягко говоря, был огромный. Одна из последних моделей. Имперский?<br/>
Он шел прямо на нас, не оставляя сомнений, что нацелен пришвартовать нас независимо от того, согласимся мы или нет. Внешние бластеры угрожающе направлены в район двигателей. Знали, куда бить.</p><p>- Я знал, что это случится, Хён... – он тихо обнял меня за плечи сзади. Просто отдай им меня. Тебе ничего не будет.</p><p>Я хмыкнул.<br/>
- Не дури! Они убьют тебя. Посмотри, их там сотни! – Джи ткнул в иллюминатор.<br/>
- Нет.</p><p>Империя уже однажды забрала у меня любимого человека, я не собирался отдавать ей второго своими руками.<br/>
Сжимая пальцами обе его ладони, обнявшие меня за шею, я быстро прокручивал в голове возможные планы развития событий. Пальцы его левой руки снова нервно подрагивали, оставляя красные вмятины на моей ключице, я даже не замечал.</p><p>Прятать Джи бесполезно. Во-первых, они явно идут на таран. Значит, точно знают, что искомое на борту. Во-вторых, они просто загонят нас в свой ангар, разберут корабль по винтикам и в конце концов, найдут его.<br/>
Значит, нельзя было им даваться! Стрелять не будут. Груз ценный. Раз уж за ним такая охота. Пушки – запугивающий маневр для простаков. Но я не был простаком.</p><p>- Джи. – Я обернулся и поглядел в его карие глаза пристальным взглядом.<br/>
Он молча выдержал его, готовый услышать любой приговор, который я сейчас ему вынесу, может, беспокоился, что я припомню всю съеденную колбасу, или то, что это всё-таки он первым поцеловал меня тогда. А потом, удивительное дело, я еще и обнаружил подмешанный в вино афродизиак. День рождения у него был, как же!</p><p>Не знаю, уж зачем это всё понадобилось малявке. Но я не собирался отдавать Империи даже такого пройдоху, как он.</p><p>- Пристегнись и покрепче. Будет трясти.</p><p>Как только я услышал щелчок его ремня, успев мысленно попрощаться с посудой, кое-какими безделушками, и бутылкой дорогого шампанского, которую приобрел на нашу годовщину и припрятал в контейнере внизу, я ударил по моторам и ушел в вираж, подныривая под громаду имперского корабля. Пока они там сообразят, пока начнут поворачиваться… Дорога была каждая секунда!</p><p>Хрустнули ребра от того, как впился в них ремень.<br/>
Еще через несколько секунд нас уже вдавливало перегрузками в кресла, я выходил из виража, обходя громаду сзади и надавливая до упора на газ.<br/>
Уклонись мы в сторону, корабль бы просто направился туда, но вот резко дать назад, я знал, он не смог бы. Это слабое место таких грузных малоподвижных кораблей, уходить нужно было непременно в обратную от траектории движения противника сторону. Так у нас был шанс.</p><p>Ну, малышка, я не так давно проверил все твои моторы. Не подведи!</p><p>Если хоть маленькая поломка, хоть один винтик расшатан – нам конец.<br/>
На пульт управления капнула капля крови. Я оттер нос и оглянулся на Джи. Он повис на ремнях, безвольно мотаясь из стороны в сторону. По подбородку струился красный ручеек. Черт! Я дернул его за плечо.<br/>
- Я в прдк... – слабо отозвался он. – Гони, Хн...</p><p>Я выкручивал штурвал до упора, тянул на себя с такой силой, что пластик скрипел, не забывая маневрировать, если нас всё-таки решат поджарить напоследок.<br/>
Джи по-прежнему безвольно болтался в ремнях. Волосы скрывали его лицо, и я не видел, в сознании ли он.<br/>
Шутка ли, такие перегрузки!</p><p>Только пальцы его левой руки пугающе сжимались и разжимались, видимо, снова что-то отошло.</p><p>- Вселенная  большая, галактик много, мы непременно сбежим, сможем спрятаться, если не здесь, то где-нибудь еще... – Бормотал я. – Планет тоже дофига. Бросим корабль, обоснуемся, деньги у нас есть, хватит на свой дом, на хозяйство…</p><p>Я нес какой-то бред, я вовсе не мечтал ни о каком о домике на какой-нибудь из этих аграрных планеток и тем более своем хозяйстве! Я просто должен был что-то говорить, потому что мальчишка не приходил в себя, а я не мог остановиться и проверить, как он там.</p><p>Я готов был сто раз ударить по тормозам, остановиться, вынуть его из ремней, прижать к себе.<br/>
Я забыл, что он просто мальчишка, что он не мотался, как я, 3 года по самым горячим точкам в авангарде имперской армии, забыл, что он уже однажды серьезно пострадал. </p><p>Я такой идиот! Угробил его сам!</p><p>Я всё давил на штурвал и лепетал какой-то бред о закатах, которые мы будем встречать на крыльце нашего домика, и какие красивые звезды будут сиять над нашей головой, и кровать у нас будет огромная, не то что койка в каюте, но я всё равно буду прижимать его к себе каждую ночь тесно-тесно, потому что так люблю, когда его сережка скользит холодком по моей груди.</p><p>Если бы я остановился, даже просто сбросил скорость, нас бы догнали.<br/>
Я не мог.</p><p>И потому я гнал, как он и просил.<br/>
Гнал, пока не сжег всё топливо, что у нас было.<br/>
___</p><p>- Где ты достал его?!  – Джи накрыл пальцами мягкий комочек, который я положил ему на живот, и погладил. Комочек завозился и замурчал в ответ.<br/>
- Кто-то из местных привез на ярмарку продавать. – Я улыбнулся. – Не смог пройти мимо настоящего земного кота.</p><p>Он сел на постели и улыбнулся - Тебе мало одного кота что ли?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>